Sisters and Dragons
by TomBobbusama
Summary: Anna stumbles across her sister playing Dungeons & Dragons after school. Just to annoy Elsa, she agrees to join their group. But, after a while, she begins to enjoy it. And she enjoys the time spent with her sister...
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang for the end of the day, and students lazily filed out of their classrooms. Busy conversations rattled all around her as she made her way happily down the stairs and towards the car waiting for her just outside the gates.  
"Hey Dad, been waiting long?" Anna asked, hopping into the front seat and slinging her bag into the back.  
"Nope, just got here" her fathered winked, "Oh, before you get too comfortable-", this was met with an immediate exasperated sigh, "-but Elsa left her purse at home and she'll need it to get the bus later." Rolling her eyes, the young redhead took the purse, and crawled back out of the car.  
There was definitely fewer students pouring out of the school by now, but she still felt like a tiny salmon struggling against the current as she made her way back in. Her sister always stayed after school for at least an hour, sometimes two, and on days like today, up to four hours. Anna enjoyed listening to Elsa ramble on about how hard she had to work now that she was in her final year.

Room B3. Best room of the science department. Rhythmically knocking five times, she cracked open the door an inch, introducing herself with a "Hey Els, it's me, I got your money". As the door opened fully, she was confronted with a group of five figures sitting in the half-lit room around a table right in the middle of the room, each adorned with paper costumes and with litters of dice and papers filling their hands and the immediate vicinity.  
"What" was all Anna could react with.  
"Oh, hello!" called out one of the older figures, stepping out from behind his card wall that separated his table from the others'. As he reached out his hand to shake hers, Anna immediately recognised his face.  
"Wait, ? What are you doing? Don't you teach languages here?" she asked, perplexed.  
"Please, school finished minutes ago. Call me Milo" he answered, bringing her closer into the room, "and besides, I'm only a TA, so don't go all 'sir'-ey on me."  
Anna looked round the four other faces, all subtly trying to remove as much of their costumes as they could without being noticed.  
"Uh… Elsa? This doesn't look very much like a science class…" Anna pointed out, as her sister's face flushed with red.  
"well, that's because… it uh… it isn't." the blonde replied, eyes darting away from the young redhead before her, "Just don't tell mum and dad that I've been doing this instead, okay?"  
The utter shock of it all hadn't quite sunk in yet when the bulky man on the opposite side of Elsa began joking about how their parents always acted like she was royalty. The girl held back the urge to mention how _his_ parents were more like cave-dwelling trolls than anything that could be considered human.

"So, uh… the money… for busses" Anna sputtered out while her eyes wandered about the map that was lain out on the desk, her arm raising the purse out blindly on the other side of her gaze. The older sister quickly snatched it up.  
"cool, thanks, now you can leave" she snarkily retorted. The redhead's turquoise eyes immediately shot up at her sister.  
"Woah, woah, what's the rush to get rid of me?" She asked, slightly hurt. Absent-mindedly picking up one of the pieces on the board and inspecting it, she questioned what exactly they were doing here.  
"Well actually," Milo began, slipping back into his chair, "it's a tabletop RPG, loosely based off of D&D, but I mean who could be bothered with all _them_ rules, am I right?"  
His joke was met with absolute silence.  
"But ah," he coughed, "you basically just pretend to be a character and go on adventures and do what you want. It's a nice break from school work, really."  
Anna put the piece she'd picked up into Milo's hands, unsure where it was supposed to go.  
"Sounds… interesting…" She replied.  
"Oh, you could totally join our group!" the thick-bodied boy said. Elsa's glare burned at him, kicking him under the table.  
"Kristoff! No! Besides…" she said, turning to look irritatedly at Anna, "we already have a full group"  
"Well... okay then" Anna muttered, never really wanting to accept the offer. As she began heading back to the door, Milo called out to her.  
"Well, Miss. Elsa's sister, I could certainly wiggle you in here somehow…" he said, flicking through some notes he had lying on the desk. Elsa shot up from her chair, grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her towards the door.  
"oh no, no no no, Milo, that won't be necessary," she shouted back, forcing her sister out the door, "Anna isn't into this kind of thing."  
Anna could see just how much the very thought of her intrusion was annoying her.  
"Well _actually_," she started, instantly getting a frozen rage out of her sister, "I think I would like to join up with you guys!"  
"Oh excellent!" Milo replied as Elsa steamed up with frustration, "you can get your character sheet filled out right now! Okay, pull up a chair and get started!"  
The moment Anna took a step towards them, she remembered the only reason she'd turned up.  
"Oh, uh, maybe next time" she said, backing back out the door, "I have a lift home outside. And I wouldn't want to keep _our King _waiting" she joked, bowing as she shut the door. From the other side, she heard that Kristoff laughing to himself. Picturing Elsa boiling over with rage, she skipped down the stairs and out the door.

Four hours later, Elsa arrived home.  
"Oh, hey Elsa!" their mother called out as she shut the door, "did the revision go well?"  
"yes mum!" she quickly replied back, darting up the stairs to her sister's room. After knocking, the door opened, and out popped Anna, with a scruffy rendition of what was once school clothes.  
"Hey," Elsa whispered, "Milo wanted me to give you this. I'll help you out if you need any help, just not right now." she slipped a folded sheet of paper into the redhead's hands and headed for the stairs.  
"Els, wait" the younger sibling whispered back, pausing while the other girl turned to face her, "thanks for the sheet" Her sister nodded instead of continuing the conversation further and gracefully placed a hand on the railing as she hopped down the staircase.

"Elsa? You're not normally this quiet when you just got home from your after-school classes! Come on down, tell us something we don't understand!" the dad bellowed out into the house, beckoning her down. Sitting down and dropping her bags off, she rambled on about all the things she'd done in her classes today. Anna slid her way down the handrail, eager to join the family as the smell of lasagne filled the air and the rumblies filled all their stomachs.  
"Anna, nice of you to finally join us!" the mother said warmly as she brought out trays of food.  
"How long've you been up there? Four… Five years?" their father joked, thick laughter echoing through his chest. She slapped his arm, taking a seat at his left.  
"Dad, it's been like not even three hours." Anna retorted, rolling her eyes sarcastically. Both the other women giggled from across the table.  
"yes, actually, speaking of Anna being upstairs _all day _today," mum said, gesturing with a forkful of meat, "Why exactly did you have to rush up to Anna's room so hastily today? Got some secrets we should know about?" the over emphatic slyness to her voice made it seem like it should be a joke, but just the words alone eased Elsa into a slight panic. Ever since she'd gotten into her last year of school, her parents had a real crack down on studying. Not that she didn't do a lot already, but a lot more was expected of her. There just wasn't time to be lazing about. Or off playing games while there was work to do.

"I uh…" Elsa stuttered out, fork wedged straight into the layer of beef. Sweat dripped on her brow.  
"It was one of her friends!" Anna butted in, covering for her faltering sister. "Yeah, one of the people at Elsa's study group! They er… uh…"  
"They wanted me to give Anna their phone number" Elsa bluffed, smiling cruelly as she dropped her young sister into the middle of it, "Yeah, you know that Kristoff? Not exactly my liking, but he seems to be into Anna"  
"_Elsa!_" the redhead screeched, her face beginning to match her hair.  
"Oh-ho! Someone's got a secret admirer! You know, I started dating your mother as just a secret admirer back in the old days" their dad replied.  
"pfft, oh please! Sending me a _single rose_ with your number on it wasn't exactly romantic." quickly replied the mum.  
"w- hey! I-" dad began to argue back. Seeing the playful, yet confident glare in his wife's eyes, he gave up, instead resorting to a grumbling laugh. "I guess you're right. Anna, I demand that you let this man prove himself more before you date him."  
"whu-... It's not like I want to _marry_ this guy! I don't even like him that much! You heard Elsa the other week! He's gross. He picked his nose, guys! Then _ate it!_" Anna screeched back.  
"You know," mother started, swallowing the bit of food that was in her mouth, "for a 'neutral party' in all this, you're getting pretty defensive…"  
Anna slumped back in her chair, resigning herself to the interrogation. The blonde covered her mouth as she giggled to herself. Anna kicked her under the table.

After the meal was over, Anna raced upstairs to complete the character sheet that she'd been given. Over dinner, she'd been contemplating the character she wanted to make. Smart. Handsome. Strong. Charismatic. _Perfection_. Deciding on a name was easy - she just used 'Andy' as a male version of her own name. But as she started on making the character, she knew help would be needed._ What in the hell is a constitution?  
_Leaving the comfort of her own room, she ventured off into the hallway in search of her sister.  
"Psst, Els, you in here?" the redhead asked, poking her head round the door of her sister's room. Unsurprisingly, she found Elsa sitting at her desk with books either side of her, lamp fixed firmly at the table as she scrawled into a notebook. A faint smell of pencil lead and the slight burning of the friction from rubbers permeated the room. Elsa turned from her books, taking an earphone out as she did.

"sorry, didnt want to interrupt... Anyway, I have no idea what the most of this is, and you've already done this before, so would you help me through it?" Anna asked, holding out the paper. The blonde looked between her own papers and the one her sister was presenting to her.  
"Sure, I have time to do this later." she eventually answered, sliding out her chair and ascending onto her bed. Anna happily joined her.  
"So, first things first..." Elsa said as she pulled out an overly-large behemoth of a tome with "Players Handbook" ornately written across the cover, "what class you gonna be?"  
The question went straight over the youngster's head.  
"uh... How about you tell me what class you are first" Anna guessed, hoping that wouldnt make her sound any more pathetic. Instead, she was met with a warm smile.  
"Oh, yes, our classes! Wouldn't want five barbarians all together, now, would we?"  
Anna laughed awkwardly in response, trying to understand what that meant.  
"Well," continued Elsa, "We've got a Wizard, a Paladin, a rogue, and a Warlord..." as she listed them off, she neatly and lightly crossed the words out of the contents page, leaving only a few left to choose. Anna flicked her eyes up and down the list. 'Ranger' was one of the few words she understood.  
"How about... Ranger?" she asked. Elsa smiled back.  
"ah, good choice. Keep it simple. Now, onto the next part..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, before I start the chapter, I'd just like to mention that I did type this in two separate fonts - one for the actual Fanfic goings-on, and one for the game of D&D... But apparently I can't do that here (unless I can in which case please tell me how), so I have used **Bold font** for the D&D game and regular font for regular happenings. Sorry for any inconvenience!_

* * *

Next week came around quicker than expected. Anna had told her parents that she was gonna go round Merida's house after school to have a bit of fun and do a bit of work, and luckily they bought it.  
Leaving her classroom at the end of the day, she turned away from the gates and headed towards the science block. On the way, she bumped into a familiar face.  
"Oh, hey there Chris" she said with a little wave.  
"I-it's Kristoff, and hi" he replied, waving back.  
"So, you actually decided to come, eh?" the boy asked, shoving her shoulder. She immediately punched his arm in return.  
"No, I'm heading to the science block because I _love science_" she answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Kristoff laughed back. As they approached the door, conversation faltered.  
"Hey guys! Guess what I found!" the large boy announced as he entered the room.  
"A brain cell?" someone replied, and everyone but Kristoff laughed. Anna ignored his set up, and waltzed straight into the room.  
"Oh, nice of you to join us!" said Milo, adjusting his glasses, "your sister was saying you've got your sheet filled out?" he raised his arm, gesturing for the papers in the young girl's hand. She obliged, and pulled up a chair opposite her sister. Smiling as everything seemed to be in order, the leader began introducing everyone.  
"Well, Anna, you already know Elsa, obviously. But, in-game, she is a mysterious Elven Wizard, with no name."  
"no name?" Anna asked curiously, "what, did you not finish your sheet?"  
Elsa sniffed in a heavy breath, raising her head high but her nose higher.  
"I shall _not_ be referred to by something so _trivial_ as my name of birth" she emphasised in the poshest voice she could muster. Her sister giggled at the display.  
"Yes, she likes to take a... Unique approach to Roleplaying..."  
"Usually we just call her 'ice queen' or whatever" Kristoff added quietly as he leaned in to Anna's ear.  
"Moving on," Milo swiped his hand to point to the man next to Elsa. He was an enormously fit person, looking like he could crush rocks just by poking them with his abs, but his face was as smooth as silk and his light hair, in curls, made him look completely harmless.  
"this is Adam," Milo continued, "Or as you shall know him in-game,_ Beast the Barbarian_"  
Anna stopped him there, a little worried.  
"does... Everyone have to have... Weird names?" she asked. Milo laughed back quietly, shaking his head.  
"Well, next to you we've got Kristoff, who in-game is called Kristoff." Milo said, his laugh still echoing through his voice.  
"Oh, you're both... Well that makes it easier for me then" said Anna.  
"And last, but certainly not least, we have Eugene sitting in the middle, or as you shall know him from now on, _Flynn Ryder, master thief and expert rogue"  
_Eugene smiled proudly at the grandiose mention of his name.

"Oh, uh, Anna..." awkwardly began Milo, "I... Kinda invented my own rule. You, uh... We all have to dress up as our characters..."  
Elsa pulled out a thick wad of paper from her bag, unraveling it to reveal it made the shape of a cloak. Moving her plait out of the way, she draped it on her head. The rest followed suit - Adam put on shoulder pads and a helmet, Eugene wore a hood and bracers, and Kristoff heaved on a large chest plate and took a cardboard shield from under the table. Anna just blinked at them.  
"Whu...? But, why...?" she asked, bewildered.  
"Makes you more... Immersed" shrugged Milo, "Besides it makes things a bit more fun"  
Anna nodded in reply.  
"Well, my character is a ranger, so I dont know what costume I'd need... His name is Andy, by the way."  
"Well, we can think of a costume later. Lets get on, shall we?" Milo asked the group, cracking open a bottle of Mountain Dew.

**In the land of Arendelle, five strong warriors head off towards the face of a rocky mountain. At it's base, a company of lavishly-decorated soldiers sits in a camp, an ornate tent in it's midst. This is the tent of the Duke of Weselton - a neighbouring district. He has sent out an invitation for all the able-bodied men and women in all the Empire to keep guard over him as he makes his way into the land of the Trolls, in an attempt at a diplomatic discussion instead of all out war.**

"Okay, Anna, feel free to begin chatting in-character whenever you want. You can say or do whatever you like, whenever you like. Er, within reason, of course." Milo explained, stepping out of his narrative for a moment, "just do whatever Andrew would do in that moment."

**The group is met by an official with a clipboard and pencil.**  
**"Names?" He asks, unenthusiastically. Beast is the first to step forward, standing a full foot taller than the man. Imposing over him, he bellows "I am beast."**  
**"right, err, 'Beast'." repeats the official, crossing a line into the sheet, "We have some supplies over in that tent, first come first serve. Next?"**  
**Flynn stepped forward and introduced himself. The official looked him up and down dubiously, but ticked his name off anyway. Next, Kristoff, then Anna both repeated the process and left to join the others at the weapons table.**  
**The Wizardess simply floated past, ignoring the man.**  
**"woah, hey, hey, no one gets any closer to the Duke unless you're on the list" the official enforced, physically holding her back. She cooly looked over his shoulder.**  
**"oh" she said, flicking a finger at the page. Instantly, a thin sheet of ice froze over the paper, highlighting the words "unnamed Elven Wizardess", and she shot a mischievous smirk at the well-dressed man, heading over to meet the others.**  
**While everyone gathered their needed equipment, the Duke made his way into the middle of the camp.**  
**"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for offering your help! Now, while I do not expect the Trolls to attack us, per se, we need to be always on guard! We leave at dusk!"**  
**The day's end drew in quickly, and the company headed off into the craggy mountain passage. It was a three day passage, and on the first day...**

Milo rolled some dice, checking the numbers with the tables in a book.

**The troupe encounter nothing. On the second day... Easy sailing. On the third day...**

Milo grinned devilishly as he saw the table.  
"Oh I do not like the look of that..." Eugene lamented, resting his head in a hand.  
"should I break out the lucky dice?" Adam asked, hand reaching into his bag.  
"What's going on?" Anna questioned, looking nervously around the room.

**Out of nowhere, a giant black dragon with wings of fire and a tail of ash and brimstone blots out the moon and stars as it soars above your heads. In the distance, you hear the shrieks of both Man and Troll alike, and the smell of seared flesh quickly fills the air. Though you already knew it was your duty, the duke screams out "Well don't just stand there! Stop her!"**

"roll for initiative, please" the DM asks. Five reluctant rolls bounded on the table.  
"Right, Beast, you're up first, then Kristoff, Anna - sorry, _Andy -_, Icey McQueen, and finally Flynn. Of course, the dragon is _somewhere_ in that..."

**The great beast lands hard on the floor, sending dust into the air. Roaring ferociously, it sends a pillar of fire and flames into the air. Beast immediately charges at the beast, flailing his battleaxe at the Dragon's thick scales. The blade bounces off, completely unaffecting the giant lizard. Kristoff takes a more cautious approach, lifting his shield up as he sprints towards the dragon's underbelly. Unsheathing his sword and swinging in one movement, he carves a clean cut into the beast. The dragon lets out a horrendous howl of pain.**

"So, hold on… Just… Just gimme a minute here…" Anna mumbled, shuffling through the sheets of paper she'd been given, "So I can just do these thingies whenever I want? Like, right now?"  
Rolling his eyes, Eugene leaned over the table, pointing at some of the sections.  
"At-Wills, you can use at will. Encounters, you can use once per encounter. Dailies are one a day." he explained monotonously.  
"pfft, right, obviously. Yeah, I knew that." the redhead replied, shaking her dice in her hands. She let it go, and it landed on a perfect 20.  
"Hah! Yes! What do I win?" She asked. Her sister sighed.  
"Anna, you have to say what you're doing /before/ you roll…" said Elsa. The redhead picked her dice back up, blood rushing up to her face to match her hair's colour.  
"I'll do this one" she said, pointing at her list of attacks. Her slender hand rolled the dice again.

**Andrew unsheathed his bow and arrow, taking quickly careful aim at the Dragon. Holding his breath, strong fingers let go of the string, arrow fluttering gracefully out of the bow.**  
**...And nowhere near the Dragon. He kinda just annoyed it more than anything. The great Lizard takes a step towards the redheaded ranger, menacingly screeching as it approached, flinging one of it's clawed hands heavily towards Andy.**

"I jump in front of it." Elsa stated simply. Everyone looked at her, confused and a little shocked. Adam was the first to reply.  
"What? Elsa, you can't do that when it's not your-"  
"Yes I can. Milo said the other week that it's a roleplaying game, so we're allowed to bend the rules a little for the sake of _roleplaying._ I jump in front of it." Elsa confidently clarified, turning over to the still-stunned DM, "If that's okay with you, Milo."  
It took a moment for him to recuperate from the interruption.  
"oh.. uh… sure? I guess?" Said Milo, looking over the notes he'd made from that session, "If you have a good reason, then go ahead."  
Elsa scoffed "Well, first of all, _Andy_ isn't even _level one_ yet… He'd die instantly." The group nodded in agreement.  
"And second of all…"

**The Elf darted across the field, jumping between the claw and the newcomer. Shouting out some archaic words, she shot out a blast of icy magic, completely covering the foot as it swung towards them. It hit the girl in midair as she curled into a defensive ball, sending her flying off and landing in a heap on the floor. The ice froze the Dragon's appendage to the very core, shattering off one of it's three toes as he made impact with the magical Elf's body. The giant beast roared out in pain. The foot crashed to the floor, cracking under it's enormous weight. Shards of frozen foot splintered off in all directions as the Dragon tried to balance. But it was no use. Unable to hold it's position, it crashed catastrophically to the ground, head landing right by Flynn.**  
**"Well this was easy" said the rogue, stabbing his sword into the Dragon's stunned eye. It screamed in pain, trying to shake off the attacker. Flynn let go of his sword, muttering a worried "Or maybe not…"**  
**The barbarian, still down by the Dragon's belly, began swinging furiously at it's weak ankles, unprotected by the diamond-hard scales. With two limbs incapacitated, it fell down once more. The momentum of the cataclysmic tumble rolled it onto it's back. Kristoff jumped on top, sword high in the air.**  
**"You don't even praise the Sun" He shouted, tearing into the lizard's stomach and heart. A final roar of fire plumed out of it's mouth, slowly dying down into a whispering ember. The paladin quickly hopped off the body.**  
**The Dragon simmered in the moonlight, glowing a slight red. Gradually, the red engulfed the entire corpse, setting it ablaze in an inferno of embers as it disappeared without a trace.**  
**"Dragons don't go down that easy…" mumbled the Beast, heading over to rejoin the others.**  
**"And I've never seen a dragon just… disintegrate like that…" added Flynn, picking his sword up from where the dead dragon was. Kristoff joined the group, all three staring at the slightly singed ground before them.**  
**"Ice Queen!" Andy shouted out, rushing over to the girl, still hunched over in a ball. Lifting her up in his arms, he saw a patch of red growing over her pale white cloak.**  
**"No… you can't just die like that…" Andy whispered, hugging her close to his chest, "I was only just starting to know you guys…"**  
**The wizardess coughed, spluttering blood out of her mouth.**  
**"A… Andy…" She began, her harsh voice struggling to be heard, "We… We have..."**  
**The elf's blue eyes fell shut. Her chest barely moving as her soft breaths faded.**  
**The boy screamed out in pain, in bitter vengeance against the dragon, against fate itself that he should be the one who lead to such a perfect maiden's death.**  
**The other men gathered round him.**  
**"Andrew, I need you to step back" commanded Kristoff, patting him on the shoulder. A tear dropped out of his eye as he put the girl back down on the ground. Bowing his head and closing his eyes hard to keep back the water, he stepped away from her body.**  
**"Thank you" Kristoff said. He turned away from the rest of the party, and stood over the almost-lifeless body.**  
**"BY THE POWER OF THE SUN GOD! BE HEALED!" he shouted. A beam of brilliant blinding light shone down from the sky, completely blocking out all sight of the two inside it. Everyone shielded their eyes and turned away. After a few moments, the air fell silent, and the darkness of night returned to them.**  
**No one turned around, out of fear they'd be confronted with a failure.**  
**Andy felt a tap on his shoulder.**  
**"Hey, you owe me one" came a soft voice, almost dancing through the air. Wide eyed, the man turned to face the figure.**  
**"You… you're alive!" He called out, holding her in a warm embrace, "I thought you were gone"**  
**"it's one of the perks of being magical" the Wizardess replied, her arm resting on the man's shoulder.**  
**"Well, that's touching" Flynn said sarcastically, "but, unfortunately, I have a very high-paying job to protect the Duke, so I'm just gonna go do that now. Buh-bye!"**  
**Flynn darted off over to where the Duke was last seen. Beast and Kristoff followed suit, calling out for the small duke.**  
**"well come on, hopefully we'll get paid extra for taking down a dragon" said the elf, heading over to follow the boys.**  
**"r-right… uh, yeah" Andy slowly replied, heading off too.**

Milo looked at his watch.  
"Oh, wow. I'd love to carry on more, but our time's up for today. I guess 'searching for the Duke' is a good a place as any to pause for now?" he said, closing up the books that were open on his table. The other table all sighed in unison.  
"wow, that was quick!" exclaimed Anna, standing up.  
"Quite so, Andy. Time flies when you're having fun" Adam added, collecting up the figurines that dotted the table.  
"Well then, _Beast_, I can see that I'll have to put quite a few hours into this game…" said the redhead, helping to tidy up.  
As the group left the room, Eugene tapped Milo on the shoulder.  
"Hey, I swear dragons are _really_ _not _supposed to do that…" he said as an over-exaggerated look of worry grew comically on his face.  
"Well, yeah, that's the point" Milo explained, "but… you'll just have to wait and see why…"  
Sighing heavily, Eugene left the Teaching Assistant to catch up with the rest of the group, shouting "Hey guys! Milo's doing the thing again!"

Waving goodbye, the two sisters left to catch their bus home.  
"So, did you enjoy your first game?" Elsa asked while Anna searched through her purse.  
"Oh! Yeah, it was wonderful! How long have you been doing this?"  
"About… Six, maybe Seven months now" Anna nearly choked when she heard that. The busdriver coughed indignantly, and Anna quickly passed over the few coins.  
"You've been sneakily playing games for _half a year,_ and Mum and Dad never found out?" the younger sister asked when they sat down.  
"Well, when you put it like _that" _the blonde giggled, covering her mouth. Anna shoved her sister.  
"Elsa, you are _so_ bad…"  
After sharing a laugh, a brief silence took over.  
"Hey, Els, why _did _you save me back there? I mean, from what I've seen of 'the Ice Queen', it doesn't sound in her nature all that much…" Anna asked curiously.  
"Well I couldn't just let you _die_ out there. Besides, it was your first game. I was going easy on you."  
"pfft," the redhead scoffed, "since when do _you_ ever go _easy_ on _anything?_" Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister, and they both giggled. Another break opened up in their conversation, and the two sisters found each other just looking into the other's eyes, neither quite sure how to pick up the conversation again…

They both arrived home, and the older sister keyed open the lock to the front door.  
"Hey guys! We're back!" Anna called out, hopping past her sister.  
"What, both of you?" Their dad asked, leaning round the kitchen door to see them both enter, "At the same time?"  
The bubbly redhead froze mid-step, turning red.  
"Yeah, the bus from Merida's house runs past school," Elsa calmly explained without missing a beat, "We just happened to get on the same one."  
"Oh, fair enough" replied their dad, turning back to the kitchen.  
When she was sure the coast was clear, Anna turned to her sister, whispering "how did you do that? That was so quick!"  
The blonde smiled back.

"I always have a plan"


End file.
